Trapped
by EnnaBurning
Summary: When Draco gets Hermione out of a sticky situation, they just might find themselves, well, trapped.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, this is my first dip into the Harry Potter pool, I hope I do it justice. This probably won't be more than a three shot, but I'm hoping you'll all like it. This first chapter is shorter because I'm just setting the mood.**

**Disclaimer: If I didn't own Maximum Ride or Falling Skies, what in the world, makes you think I own Harry Potter!**

****

Hermione was trapped. High up in the astronomy tower, with their bulky forms blocking the door, the only way out was to jump. Now, Hermione wasn't particularly in the mood to die, so she pulled her wand from her sleeve and leveled it towards their apparent leader.

"Expelliarmus!" He cried, and her wand went flying out the window. "My dear mud blood," he drawled, "did you honestly think escape would be this simple?"

The three figures stepped out of the shadows, and Hermione's heart began to beat a little faster.

"Blaise Zabini, I should have known. Crabbe, Goyle, no surprise."

The Italian chuckled, "Well, you look a bit surprised to me."

The three of them could easily overpower her, even without their wands. They all crept closer, slowly, as if she where a wounded animal they where trying to keep calm.

"This isn't surprise," she laughed, "this is disgust. What exactly are you planning to do, hmm?"

"You'll find out soon enough." He lunged at her. She jumped back at the last second, but still he caught her sleeve and threw her towards Goyle, who caught her and held her tight.

"You ain't goin' nowhere's," he whispered into her ear. His filthy breath making her cringe.

"Help! Someone, help!" Hermione yelled.

Blaise laughed loudly, "Yes, someone, anyone, help!" He screamed. "Do you really think we wouldn't cast a silencing charm? Oh my, I thought you were supposed to be smart!" Crabbe closed the door while Blaise stalked towards her, "Now, you just be a good little witch and shut your mouth."

I hope you all like cliff-hangers as much as I do!

Please review and let me know what you think. Flames ARE welcome!

I hope you all enjoyed this, now . . .

REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 everybody!**

**Disclaimer: Seriously? **

_Crabbe closed the door while Blaise stalked towards her, "Now, you just be a good little witch and shut your mouth."_

Hermione struggled to get away, but it was no use, Goyle was ten times stronger than her. Blaise transfigured a chair into a bed and Goyle threw her onto it. Crabbe was chuckling stupidly in the corner while Blaise climbed on top of her.

"You wouldn't dare!" She yelled. "This is the most disgusting, vile thing you could ever do." Blaise just smiled and started to take off his school robe. "I'll make sure you pay for this Zabini, I'll make sure of it!"

"You won't be able to 'make sure' of anything after I obliviate you."

"Yeah," Crabbe said, "You won't be ables to make sure of nothin'"

Hermione closed her eyes and focused all of her energy on one word _Mobilicorpus. _Suddenly Blaise was on the other side of the room, and Hermione was free. While Crabbe and Goyle looked towards Blaise with shock and confusion smacked across their faces, Hermione lunged for the door. Before Crabbe could grab her, she was shooting down the staircase and into the hallway.

She could hear their pounding footsteps behind her, so she pushed herself to run faster. As she rounded a corner she smashed into another person, sending them both skidding across the floor.

"Oh, thank Merlin, please, you've got to help me, I haven't got my wand and their right behind me-"

"What are you talking about mud blood?" Said a male voice. As the boy stood up she gasped. He shook his white blond hair out of his eyes and sneered down at her, "Well?"

"M-Malfoy . . ."

"Well? What are you jabbering on about?"

The three other boys came sliding around the corner, when they saw her on the ground with Draco standing over her they sneered.

"Hey, thanks mate," said Blaise, "we almost lost her."

"What in the name of Salazar are you lot talking about?"

"None, of you will get away with this I swear it." Said Hermione.

"Alright that's it!" Draco fumed, "You," he pointed to Crabbe, "What is the meaning of all this?"

"We was just tryin' to have some fun."

"What?"

"Yeah," said Goyle, "we was walkin' around all bored when we saw her," he pointed to Hermione, still lying on the floor. "Blaise said we should have some fun, so we chased her up to the astronomy tower, and tried to play, but she wasn't havin' it."

Hermione started to crawl backwards slowly, hoping that they were preoccupied enough to let her get away.

"Are you all bloody stupid?" Draco yelled. Hermione paused, wondering why Draco wasn't ready to up and join them. "Do you know how much trouble you could have gotten into if you had been caught?"

"Come on Drake," Blaise drawled, "You know you would have done the exact same thing if -"

"No, I wouldn't have. I would have thought of the consequences and left her alone. I would have found a girl who was willing to have me. You know why?" he asked. "Because I'm not a bloody idiot! All of you could be sent to Azkaban for this. That's the difference, I think things through, you don't"

"But Draco -"

"No, Goyle! You all are going to go back to the common room while I fix your stupid mistake. Now go."

They all turned and walked off like dogs, tails tucked and all. Just as they were about to turn the corner Blaise looked back at Hermione and mouthed, _"I'll get you."_

**Wandless magic, escape, and a reprimanding from Draco. This is turning out better than I thought. This will definitely need to be longer than three chapters, so you just might get a full length story! **

**Review and tell me what you think, and if you have any ideas I'd be glad to hear them. **

**Now, I'm not going to hold the next chapter hostage for reviews, because once I write something I really want to get it out there. BUT! I would definitely appreciate some more of them. I know there are plenty of people who put this story on alert but didn't review.**

**Yeah, that's right, this Puerto Rican is calling you out!**

**So, a simple "nice" or even just a single letter would be great.**

**Dios te bendigos!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay chapter 3!**

**How is Draco going to fix their "mistake"? What exactly is Blaise planning? Is Hermione as wierded out at Draco's saving her as I am? Will you ever get to the actual chapter!**

**I'm not sure. I'm not even sure if all of those questions will be answered in this chapter, BUT! I can answer the last question, after a short sarcastic disclaimer, you WILL get to the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: En serio?**

_Blaise looked back at Hermione and mouthed, "I'll get you."_

Draco looked down at Hermione and chuckled. He paced the width of the hallway and began to laugh in earnest. Hermione slowly stood up - so as not to startle him - and pressed herself to the wall, still a bit shaken from her encounter with Draco's 'buddies'.

"Well, well, well," Draco crooned, "look who has the upper hand now. You know, I could finish what they started, it's nothing less than what you deserve."

"But you won't," Hermione replied. "You think of the consequences before you act, you'd rather go and find a willing Slytherin girl. You won't lay a hand on me."

"You're right. I won't. But, I will threaten you, so, here goes. Watch your back, Blaise doesn't give up easily -"

"That sounds more like a warning."

"And . . . If you ever speak of this to anyone, I'll make you wish they had gotten their way. We Slytherin's look out for our own. Remember that." Draco looked her up and down slowly, then smirked. "Have a good night, Granger," and he walked away.

**Okay, SUPER short but I'm already working on the next chapter!**

**Either way you look at it, this is the second chapter in one day.**

**I love that more people reviewed, I especially appreciate the person who decided to mimic me - you know who you are. **

**And I was thinking, how about doing a contest. My tenth reviewer will get a small part in the story and an excerpt of the next chapter. **

**Does that sound cool?**

**Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4? Oh, my!**

**Disclaimer: If I don't own any of the books or movies, how can I own the series itself?**

_Draco looked her up and down slowly, then smirked. "Have a good night, Granger," and he walked away._

Hermione stumbled into the Gryffindor common room only to the find it dark and quiet. Unusual for a Saturday night. Still, she breathed a sigh of relief once she realized that no one was there to see her in this unbalanced state. Suddenly she heard some shuffling off to her side and the lights came on, blinding her.

"Happy Birthday!" Her friends shouted. Ginny ran up to her and strapped a silly hat onto her head. Once it was placed firmly, sparks started to shoot out of the top. A magical birthday hat. Harry and Ron pulled her over to a couch where she was then bombarded with gifts. In an almost mechanical state she opened all of her gifts - mostly books, with a few blouses - and told people how seventeen didn't feel much different than sixteen. Before she knew it she was being tucked into bed by Pavarti and Lavender.

"Well,'" Lavender sighed, "she must have had quite the time."

"Sure," Pavarti agreed, "just look at her, dazed, almost asleep already!"

"Goodnight Hermione," the girls said in unison.

Before she knew it, Hermione was out like a light.

**This is called a page break**

"Goodnight Draco," Pansy Parkinson crooned as she left the boys dorm. Draco gave her an uninterested wave. Other Slytherin boys poked their heads in and gave him a thumbs up. _It's not as if we did anything interesting, _Draco thought. _I just sat here while she went on, and on about her crush on Blaise. If only she knew what an insensitive bastard he was. _Draco was still stewing over his fight with Blaise after he got back to the common room. Blaise was acting as if what he almost did was no big deal, while Draco tried to make him realize how much trouble he could have gotten into. It ended with them screaming profanities at each other and walking away, each trying to prove themselves as the dominant male . . . And failing.

Draco heard a tapping at his window and went to open it. His family owl swooped in, dropped a letter onto his bed, and swooped back out, without even a glance at Draco. Sighing, he closed the window and threw the letter onto his desk. _Probably just another rant about how I need to get my grades up. Oh how tragic it is that a mud blood can score one point ahead of me in everything, _he thought sarcastically. Thinking of his less than lacking grades brought his mind to the bushy haired witch once again. She didn't seem to want to go away, she was in every other thought that filled his head.

He was a bit shaken about what had happened, though he'd never dare to show it. He understood the dominance role in pureblood society. Males were always above females, and when it came to muggle borns, well, they were just convenient play things. It shouldn't have surprised him. He'd seen plenty of muggle born witches looking for work in Malfoy Manor, taking whatever scraps they could get. His father had escorted more beautiful mud bloods to his bedroom than Draco could count.

The only thing that kept Draco from becoming like his father in yet another way, was the look on his mother's face every time a new girl stumbled out of their room half dressed. That pained expression on her face crushed him every time. He couldn't think of a single thing that those girls had that his mother didn't. Narcissa Malfoy was a respectable woman, who would do absolutely anything for her husband, but obviously anything wasn't enough.

Draco remembered the terrified look in Hermione's eyes as she cowered on the floor below him. He remembered wondering how many times those muggle born witches had looked upon his father with such fear. He remembered wondering how many muggle born witches would look upon his friends with such fear if he didn't do something. So he had made up some rubbish about Azkaban and made them leave. Then he had threatened the poor witch and walked away.

Sure, Draco knew, and respected, the dominance role in pureblood society, but when it came to women, Draco knew where to draw the line. _I will never be like my father_, Draco thought, and whenever he would push aside something that his father would surely embrace, he felt a little more sure about that statement. In Draco's eyes, mud bloods were good for nothing except serving his kind, but he would never take advantage of that fact.

**Okay, not much of a cliff hanger, but at least you get some insight into Draco's life.**

**Yes, he believes that muggle borns should be used by pure bloods. Just, not in the way Blaise and his father believe.**

**Oh, Happy New Year! **

**Review, let me know what you think. Still waiting on my tenth reviewer . . .**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five!**

**And our tenth reviewer is . . . Anime Ayumu! Congratulations!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, wouldn't I have more followers than this?**

_I will never be like my father, Draco thought._

Hermione awoke the next morning feeling odd. As if she wasn't all there. She remembered the events of the night before and shut her eyes. _Why did they want to hurt me? _She asked herself. _Was it really just for some fun? _Hermione couldn't possibly understand why those boys would want to hurt her. She remembered Draco saying that it was no less than what she deserved. Could they really think like that? She couldn't comprehend it.

Hermione stood and started getting ready for her classes, she was packing her books when she realized that it was Sunday. Dropping her bag and shaking her head, she changed out of her uniform and into more casual clothes. She looked at herself in the mirror, baggy jeans and a low v-neck shirt. _Maybe I've been dressing to provocative? _So she changed into a turtle neck, even though there wasn't much of a chill in the air.

When Hermione got to the dining hall she shoved Ron out of his seat at sat down between him and Harry. _Safe. _Ronald sat in the chair next to her, going on about how embarrassing it was to be so easily pushed out of his chair by a girl. Harry stared at her strangely, then lifted his hand to quiet Ron.

"Hermione," he asked. "Are you all right? You've seemed a bit strange since last night. Is there something you need to tell us?"

"Not a thing," she replied. "Just been studying extra hard for our transfiguration exam next week." Thinking about transfiguration, made Hermione think of Blaise, and ho easily he transfigured that chair. "In fact, I think I'll be off to the library. Bye"

She waved and made her way into the great hall. Once she was out of sight, she leaned against a wall and took deep breaths, trying to erase the memories from her mind.

"All alone mud blood?" Her blood froze.

"What do you want Blaise?" She asked with more courage than she felt.

"Oh, you know what I want," he said sauntering towards the dining hall. "You."

**Well, that's it. I hope I answered questions and created more problems.**

**Let me know if you have any questions!**

**Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6? Yes!**

**I'm sorry this has taken so long. As most of you know life has started up again, and we all have other responsibilities.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, Draco is not sitting on my futon reading me books, so . . .**

"_Oh, you know what I want," Blaise said sauntering towards the dining hall. "You."_

The next day, sitting in potions with the Slytherin's, Hermione could feel Blaise's eyes burning holes into her back. She wondered constantly when he would make his move, whatever type of move that may be. She looked to her left, and caught Harry staring at her. She was sure that he was suspicious, after all she had been acting strangely all day.

When Hermione woke up that morning, she spent twenty minutes making her school uniform look "appropriate". She lowered her skirt to below her knees, before changing into pants instead. She wavered when it came to the buttons on her shirt, before she buttoned them to her neck. She noticed how low cut her vest was, even with her school shirt underneath, so she magicked it to as high as her neck.

She worried about the way she walked, and the way she ate. She worried about the boys that she talked to, and how she acted around them. She stopped biting her quill in Arithmancy because she believed it to be too provocative. She watched the way she crossed her legs, even though she was wearing pants. And she made sure not to look at any boys for too long, just in case they got the wrong idea.

"You are . . . Dismissed," Snape drawled.

"Hey Hermione," Ron called. "You want to go out by the lake with me and Harry?"

"Sure," she replied. If there was one thing she was sure of, it was that Harry and Ron were good, safe people. As she walked out of the classroom, all of her books were knocked to the ground. A girl behind her apologized, and walked into the crowd of students changing classes. Looking up, Hermione noticed Harry and Ron disappearing into the crowd as well. She figured they would notice she was missing in a moment and went back to collecting her books.

As she reached over to grab her Herbology textbook a tanned hand reached down and grabbed it. When she looked up, her heart dropped. Blaise Zabini stared down at her with a bored expression. When their eyes met he smiled and waved his hand as he walked away, indicating that he wanted her to follow him. She was about to turn and run back to her friends when she saw Crabbe and Goyle leering at her from the corner of her eye.

She turned to follow Blaise into an empty classroom, when she entered Blaise waved his hand and the door slammed shut behind her. Blaise put her book down on a desk, and sauntered forward. When he came close, Hermione started to back away from him. She gasped when her back hit the wall. Blaise only smiled bigger and began to chuckle.

"See?" He whispered. "I can do wandless magic too."

"Please," Hermione whispered. "Please just leave me alone."

"No, I don't think I will. But . . . I might leave you alone for awhile if . . ."

"If what?"

Blaise laughed and backed away from her. "I will leave you alone if . . . You kiss me."

"W-What?"

"You heard me. You, my dear, are depriving me of my revenge. I would handle this now, but your friends are most likely looking for you. So, in exchange for letting you go . . . I want a kiss."

"N-No," Hermione stammered. She thought she was being good. She thought she was being invisible, but now he wanted a - No she couldn't, she wouldn't.

"Alright then, if you won't do it willingly, I'll just take what I want."

"Please," she begged. "It's my . . . I haven't kissed anyone yet. Just pl-"

Suddenly the door burst open and two Hufflepuffs stumbled into the room. When they spotted Hermione and Blaise, they blushed and started to back out of the room apologizing.

"No need," Hermione said. "I was just leaving."

**Alright, so this is a little bit longer than my previous chapters which I hope you guys will appreciate.**

**Half of this was written in the midst of writer's block with absolutely no time, and the other half was written while I was hazed out on pain killers. Getting teeth pulled is no joke. **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**It's been awhile, hasn't it?**

**I apologize profusely for the long wait. You all can forgive me right! Right?**

**Disclaimer: I'm too lazy to write the most awesome-est book series ever . . .**

_The door burst open and two Hufflepuffs stumbled into the room. When they spotted Hermione and Blaise, they blushed and started to back out of the room apologizing._

"_No need," Hermione said. "I was just leaving."_

The Gryffindor common room was crowded with sixth and seventh years of almost all the houses. Gryffindor had just won a quidditch match against Slytherin. Spirits were high, and everyone was enjoying themselves, someone had even managed to sneak in some fire whiskey. The Weird Sisters played loudly in the back round, and it seemed even the portraits were letting loose.

"I can't believe Hermione left this fun, for her bookies," Ron said, staggering a bit.

"Whoa mate," said Harry. "I think you've had a bit much to drink."

"Says you!"

"Yeah says me!" Harry laughed in reply, "You know Hermione isn't in to all this. She prefers her peace, quiet, and personal space."

"Yeah, unless she's snogging a Slytherin!" A girl, dressed obviously in Hufflepuff robes giggled a bit as she stood between the boys. "What? You haven't heard? I caught Hermione and Blaise Zabini standing in each others "personal space" in an abandoned classroom just this morning. They seemed all hot and bothered, and when Blaise left, he was muttering about "blasphemy" and "revenge" and "snogging"."

"What!" Harry cried in indignation. "You can't be serious. Hermione would never-"

"Oh, but she did." The girl gave Harry a little wink and walked away, hips swaying to the music.

"I'll kill him! Hermione would never!"

"Harry, mate, this doesn't look good." Ron whispered.

"No, no it doesn't. We know Hermione, she wouldn't-"

"No mate, I mean I don't feel good. I think I might-" Ronald Weasley then proceeded to bend over at the waist, and empty his stomach of all it's content, thoroughly ending the celebration.

_This. Is. What. We. Call. A. Page. Break._

Hermione had been hiding in the library since the victory party had begun. She just didn't feel the need to hang around drunk teenage boys all night. Let some other girl get hurt, Hermione was smarter than that. She was smarter, but not much luckier. Hermione looked up from her charms essay, to see Draco Malfoy saunter into the library, heading straight for her table.

Hermione didn't really know how to feel about Draco. After all he had saved her from Blaise, but then he had threatened to do worse if she told. She decided to just keep the incident to herself and avoid all parties involved. Her plan had been working too, except for the fact that Blaise Zabini insisted on getting his revenge. She dropped her eyes to the parchment in front of her as Draco drew nearer to her location. She nearly jumped when he threw himself into the chair across from hers.

"Did he touch you?" Draco asked.

"Excuse me?" Hermione looked up in surprise. She had expected a snide comment, a callous insult, another threat even, but this?

"Everyone knows about you and Blaise getting caught alone in an abandoned classroom. Now back to my question. Did. He. Touch. You?"

"N-no. Almost, but, no." Hermione was thoroughly confused. Was he trying to protect his friend, or her?

"Hmm. Well, if he does ever touch you, you will tell me." With that Draco stood and began to turn away.

"E-excuse me? Was that a request or an order?"

"An order of course. And you will follow it." He once again began to walk away.

"Why do you care at all. I already said I wouldn't tell. What does it matter to you if he comes after me again?"

"It matters. I'm leaving now. Unless you have something else to say, of course," he replied sarcastically.

"But why? I'm the lowly little mud blood slut, am I not? I'm surprised you haven't up and joined him. What do you care what happens to me?" Hermione's voice had begun to rise.

"I will never do what Blaise has done. And for heavens sake! You have to be the least slutty seventeen year old of all time!" He turned and rushed towards the door then, trying his best to get away before she could open her mouth again. He made it to the hallway before she caught up with him. She grabbed his sleeve and pulled him to a stop.

"Tell me!" She screamed, thankful that everyone was celebrating somewhere else, and not walking the halls, stopping to wonder at the reason for this fight. "Tell me why you care!"

"Because you don't deserve to be used! That's bloody why! No woman deserves to be used that way, dirty blood or not! Women are never to be abused in such a way. It's an absolutely vile thing to do. A thing that only monsters would consider doing!"

**:O **

**Draco has morals!**

**Who knew right? Alright, so I feel like I stopped at a strange point, but let me know.**

**Again, sorry this has taken so long. I really hope you guys liked this chapter.**

**Any comments, ideas, or corrections would be greatly appreciated.**

**Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I want to apologize PROFUSELY to all of my readers. I've had the worst time coming up with ANYTHING to write. I've been trying so hard to write, but the words never come. I hadn't even touched my computer since the last time I updated, that's how bad it was. I really like this story, and I know what I want to do with it, where I want it to go. But getting the words out is the challenge. I finally started up my computer yesterday, and tonight decided to check out what, if anything, I had typed up for a new chapter of this story. I found just the party, but then somehow, the gears in my brain started to turn again, and I was able to complete this chapter. I have to warn you, I'm in the middle of getting stuff together to start college in September. I have SATs to study for and a prom to look forward to. I need to do all these little registrations for this and that, I have deadlines coming out of my ears, and graduation in May. Time is moving so fast lately that all of it is rushing up at me and I'll be at college before I know it. I've gotten my writing bug back, but please don't expect constant updates. I really wanted to get something out there so you all knew I wasn't abandoning this story, but I don't have anything else written down YET. I will try to write a few chapters in advance before the next time I post so that I could post maybe once a week, maybe father between, but I really don't want to leave you guys hanging. This isn't the best chapter, but it's something, and I promise there is more to come. Please bare with me and be patient. I love every single one of my readers and the last thing I want to do is let you down.**

**Also, I just started noticing the cover pictures, and I don't know how to make one, or have any ideas for one, or have any time to put one together. If you are interested in making me one, please let me know.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I doubt J.K. Rowling would let her readers down the way I have, as you know I'm not J.K., but I am sorry.**

"_Women are never to be abused in such a way." Draco yelled. "It's an absolutely vile thing to do. A thing that only monsters would consider doing!" _

Hermione stood outside the library, stunned. Draco had stormed away the second he finished his rant. She turned when she heard footsteps, only to find Harry and Ron stumbling around the corner.

"Mione!" Ron hollered.

"Shh, Ron! We'll gets in troubled!" Harry slurred.

"Boys, how much did you have to drink?" Hermione asked, concerned.

"Just this many," Ron held his hands far apart. "So not much!"

"You guys never get this drunk, what happened at that party?"

"Oh," Harry grew serious. "There was a Hufflepuff girl."

"And?"

"She gave us some . . . news." Harry paused and looked off into the distance.

"Goodness Harry! Focus! What did she tell you?" Hermione huffed.

"Oh, right. Well, she said something 'bout you and, um. Oh yes! Blaise Zabini, and you, snogging."

"The right git!" Ron yelled. "And you'd never!"

"We might have gotten a bit . . . Angry."

"Well . . . I . . ." Hermione stammered for a bit. "You two look like your about to pass out, let's get back to the common room, hmm?"

**PAGE BREAK**

"Morning boys!" Hermione said loudly.

"Ah! Godrick's rear end, Hermione! Our head's hurt!" Ron said angrily.

"Really? I had no idea!" She snickered, pulling the covers off of a sound asleep Harry. She began to shake him, before giving up and jumping on his bed. "Wakey, wakey, wake up Harry Potter!"

"What in the name of Merlin do you think you're doing woman!" Harry yelled as he flipped over and grabbed Hermione around the waist. He pulled her down to the bed and then jumped on top of her to keep her wriggling form still. "Stop it!"

Then Hermione froze, Harry was straddling her and holding down her arms, for she had attempted to tickle him. She was suddenly transported back to the night of her birthday, when another boy was holding her down a bed.

"Let me go! Stop it! Stop it, please! Please!" Hermione screamed whilst thrashing about. Harry jumped off of her, off of the bed. Neville was scared awake by all the commotion coming from his friends, and he rolled off his bed to the floor in fright. Ron and Harry stood side by side in shock. Hermione was screaming unintelligibly and thrashing around, clawing at her arms, her stomach, the air.

Oliver Wood, the boys prefect for that year, came rushing into the room half dressed and wide eyed, when he saw Hermione he started to yell for Professor McGonagall, who also came running up the stairs in quite a state. She took one look around the room and yelled:

"Ms. Granger!"

Hermione stopped thrashing immediately at the sound of the woman's voice. She slowly sat up, and then crawled off the bed.

"What is the meaning of this?" McGonagall asked. When no one answered, Neville spoke up.

"I - I'm not quite sure Professor, I woke up to Hermione's screams"

"Yeah, me too" Added Oliver.

"I - I'm terribly sorry that I've disrupted everyone's morning, please forgive me," Hermione said quietly. She then bowed her head and scampered out of the room.

**Please let me now you're still with me . . .**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Ok guys, I'm spending spring break with my brother and his family so I got to get out another chapter. My youngest niece, who's 13 just read through the story and says that this new chapter is really good. So let me know if you feel the same way. And you know how you do that? By pressing the review button! Favoriteing! Following!**

**Disclaimer: Well . . . Draco was in my dream last night . . . but I don't think that means much in the way of ownership so . . . Enjoy!**

_"What is the meaning of this?" McGonagall asked. When no one answered, Neville spoke up._

_"I - I'm not quite sure Professor, I woke up to Hermione's screams"_

_"Yeah, me too" Added Oliver._

_"I - I'm terribly sorry that I've disrupted everyone's morning, please forgive me," Hermione said quietly. She then bowed her head and scampered out of the room._

**_ isn't letting me use lines so . . . The story starts now!_**

"What d'you suppose is wrong with Hermione?" Ronald asked one morning at breakfast.

"Maybe she's taking refuge from your chewed up breakfast projectiles," Ginny replied, wiping spit, and what seemed to be bacon off of her cheek. She resumed looking around the room for her friend. "I wish she would talk to me."

"Yeah, I mean, I don't know what I did . . ." Harry murmured.

"Oh Harry, I'm sure it's nothing to do with you, she's just a bit . . . Out of sorts."

"Yeah, sure Gin."

PAGE BREAK

"Why are you hiding behind a suit of armor?" Luna Lovegood asked, seemingly talking to said suit of armor. What the students passing by her did not realize, was that Hermione Granger was standing, disillusioned behind it.

"Hiding."

"Why?" Luna asked.

Hermione stuck her head around the suit and looked down the hallway, towards her transfiguration classroom. She pulled her head back when she saw Blaise and Draco loitering right across the hallway.

"Is it because of them? Is Draco bothering you again?"

"No, Luna. I- I'm fine, I'm just . . . Taking a breath."

"For ten minutes?"

"Yes, I was studying late last night." Hermione lied. "Finite Incantatum."

Hermione stepped out from behind the armor and said goodbye to Luna who was heading in the opposite direction. She walked slowly towards her class, keeping her head down, trying to blend in. As she rounded the corner to her class a hand reached out and grabbed her arm, making her freeze. She slowly looked up to see Blaise.

"Let her go mate," Draco called out in a playful tone. "What would Miss. Greengrass think?"

"I don't think she has to know 'mate'." Blaise said seriously, tightening his grip on Hermione's arm.

"Then you might want to let go of the mud blood, because Daphne is walking this way."

Blaise took a look in the direction Draco had indicated, and immediately released Hermione, who ran into the classroom and to her seat. When Daphne walked by, she blew Blaise a kiss and took a seat inside the class. Draco followed suit, but took a seat next to Hermione.

"What are you doing?" Hermione whispered frantically.

"Taking out my essay," Draco replied while digging in his bag.

"Oy! What the bloody hell do you think you're up to Malfoy?" Ron yelled while walking towards Draco and Hermione.

"Sitting, is that alright with you Hermione?"

In shock from being called by her proper name by her enemy, Hermione was speechless. Unsure of what Draco was up to, Hermione took a deep breath and looked around the room. When she spotted Blaise leering at her from across the isle, she subconsciously leaned towards Draco and nodded her head.

"See weasel? She wants me here, so scuttle along, ok?" Draco sneered.

"Hermione?" Ron called.

"Mr. Weasley! Class has begun. Sit down this instant!" Professor McGonagall screeched.

"Yes mam," he gave Hermione a serious look and walked away.

"He's more volatile then ever now," Draco whispered.

"Ronald's just being protecti-"

"No," Draco interrupted. "Not him, Blaise."


End file.
